


"Can you fix all of this before my girlfriend gets home?"

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Injury, Multi, Percy's an Idiot, Whump, but a cute and sweet one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Percy gets beat up skateboarding. Then he's dumb about how he fixes himself up and gets sick in the process. Annabeth has to mop him up.I really just wanted to hurt poor Percy a little bit. Then fix him up. Because I'm not a dick.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	"Can you fix all of this before my girlfriend gets home?"

**Author's Note:**

> Best way to name a fic (or any bit of written work) imo is to pull a random quote from it and put that as the title.  
> Also, I started this a while ago (like last summer)(in the Northern Hemisphere, I mean), but I was inspired by a nice person on this site to finish and post something. This was my closest fic to completion, so I completed it.

“So it’s me, Cecil, and Lilac against like 1,250 angry and panicking goats, and… wait, what’s that?” Lou Ellen held up her hand and gestured for everyone to be quiet. She was sitting on the floor of her apartment with Kayla in her lap, Cecil by her side, and Will and Nico curled up a few feet away from them. 

“Sounds like a knock,” Will replied.

Someone pounded hard on the front door.

Will got up. “I’ll get it.”

Will opened the door. Percy Jackson was standing on the other side. His whole jaw was swollen, his nose was bleeding, he had a busted lip and when he opened his mouth to speak a trickle of blood ran down his chin. “What the _fuck?”_ Will gasped.

“Just a hypothetical statement, can you fix all of this before my girlfriend gets home?”

“I won’t know until I check you out,” Will sighed. “Honestly, there’s a chance that you could need surgery, especially if that jaw is broken.”

Percy opened his jaw and closed it. “... I… it doesn’t feel broken.”

“Come in. Let’s see what it is for real,” Will urged. 

Percy nodded. Will ushered him in. There were a few gasps when the group saw Percy’s face. Percy glared around at them and they averted their eyes. Will led him to a bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet. “Ohhkay,” Will sighed. “Let’s look at that jaw.” He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and gently took Percy’s busted-up jaw in his hand. “Okay… jaw looks fractured. Cracked, but not all the way broken. Nose is bruised and bloody but not broken. One tooth’s gone, too.”

“That’sh ol,” Percy muttered through Will’s finger in his mouth. 

“No, not the old one. This is a new one. On the other side of your mouth. Bottom left.”

Percy traced his tongue over his bleeding gums, poked it into the hole and winced. “Fuck.”

“Understood. Now, there are two options for this. One, we give you ambrosia and nectar and pray. Two, we take you to the hospital and have them put a pin in your jaw. Which one would you prefer?” Will asked.

“... Ambrosia and nectar. If that won’t work, then…” Percy winced. “... then I guess we’d have to go to the hospital. And Annabeth would kill me if that happened.”

Will nodded and pulled a jug of nectar out of the cabinet under the sink. He gave it to Percy and Percy stared at it dully. “... Are you okay to drink it?” Will asked.

“... May I have a straw?” Percy asked. 

“Oh, sure.” Will fetched one from the kitchen and gave it to Percy. Percy drank the nectar and Will could see the bruising fade on his face. After he had drank about half the jug, Will pulled it away from him. “Okay, I think that’s enough.”

“My jaw still hurts some. May I please have a little more?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know,” Will warned. “I think that’s a little much. Besides, your jaw looks totally healed.”

“Pleeease? Annabeth’s gonna want a kiss when she gets home and I can’t have a hurt jaw when that happens.” Percy gave Will his sad-baby-seal face.

Will sighed. How the hell did anyone resist him? “Okay. Just a little more.” Will returned the bottle. 

Percy sucked down most of the rest of the bottle and gave it back to Will. “Thanks.” He gave a lopsided grin. “I needed that.”

Will nodded. “I know.” He paused.

“... You okay?” Percy asked.

“Yeah. I’m just… that was a _lot_ of nectar you just drank. I’m just worried about…” 

“Right. I could get sick,” Percy reasoned. 

Will nodded. “You know what? I’d like you to stay here until Annabeth gets home. Just so I can watch you to make sure you don’t start going down.”

Percy nodded. 

Time passed. Annabeth came home. Surprisingly, she was willing to join them in the apartment. Cecil made some chicken wings and set them out for all of them to eat. After a few more minutes, Nico noticed that something was wrong. “Percy?”

“Mm?”

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“I… uh… not very hungry.”

 _Oh, shit,_ Will thought. _Oh, oh shit._

“Did you eat before I got here?” Annabeth asked, apparently sensing the same thing as Will and Nico.

“... No. I’m just not hungry.”

Annabeth nodded. “... Okay.” She looked at Will with worry in her eyes. 

_Shit,_ Will thought, _Shit. Now I have to tell her that Percy may have poisoned himself in an attempt to fix himself up for her._ He took a breath. “... Annabeth, may I speak to you alone for a second?”

Annabeth nodded. “... Sure.”

Will invited her into his and Nico’s bedroom and sat her down at his desk. “What’s wrong with him?” she blurted.

“... I’m not sure if anything’s happening yet, but Percy hurt himself in a skateboarding accident earlier today.”

“So… what? Is he bleeding in his stomach or something?”

“Oh, no,” Will laughed. “Gods, no. He drank a bunch of nectar to heal himself up from it.”

“So why do you think… oh, no.” Annabeth shook her head. “Oh, no.”

“Yeah,” Will said soberly. “Yeah.”

Annabeth sighed. “... I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Will nodded. Annabeth shook her head, stood up, and walked out. Percy was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Annabeth pushed over and sat next to him. “You okay?”

“... Yeah,” Percy mumbled. “Just… my stomach’s a little… and my head...”

“Hurt?”

“Burning and aching.”

“Do you want to go home?” Annabeth asked, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Will had came back out. 

Percy nodded. “I just want to sleep.” His voice was almost a moan.

“Okay,” Annabeth soothed. “I just have to say one thing to Will before we go, okay?”

Percy nodded. Annabeth sidled up to Will and whispered “Percy wants to go home. Is it okay if I take him?”

Will sighed. “Okay. But please, if he starts to go down, come and get me. Understand?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I know first aid, Will. I’ll be fine.”

Will nodded. _That’s gonna come back to bite her. I can almost guarantee it. Whenever you have hubris like that it comes back to bite. Always._

Annabeth put her arm around Percy and pulled him to his feet. Percy stumbled a little bit before he stood steady and they walked to the door. “Bye, guys!”

“Bye!” Lou Ellen, Cecil, Kayla and Nico chorused. Will stood still as a statue and watched them go.

Once they got back to their apartment, Annabeth lay Percy down in their bed and cupped her palm against his forehead. “Yeah, you’re a little warm,” she murmured. 

“Mm,” Percy murmured. 

“Try and rest, okay?” Annabeth whispered. “You’ll be okay. It’s just a small fever. Just get some sleep.”

Percy nodded, pulled off his shirt and curled up on his side. _He must be cold,_ Annabeth thought. _He never curls up like this._ She put a soft kiss on his shoulder. “I love you. Go to sleep,” she whispered.

“... Love you too,” he mumbled. 

Annabeth stood up and went to go do a few more things before she got herself ready for bed. She worked for a few hours on her laptop, then started when she realized that it was almost eleven o’clock. She closed her laptop and went for a shower. The warm water reminded her of Percy. _Why in Tartarus did he drink that much nectar? He knew that would make him sick._ Annabeth shook her head. _Oh, Seaweed Brain. This is why they don’t praise your decision making skills._

After she finished rinsing off and hopped out, she pulled on a pair of Percy’s underwear. She’d taken to sleeping in them because of how soft they were. She was halfway through brushing her hair when a shriek rang out. Oh, gods, that was a familiar shriek. “Percy!” He was bolt upright in bed, gasping and shouting. His body was contorted and just _wrong-_ looking. “Percy!”

“Anna… ! Ah! Aha… Anna…!”

Annabeth pulled him against her bare chest and held him close. His skin burned against hers. He was _much_ hotter than he had been only a few hours ago. “Percy. Look at me.”

Percy looked up at her. His face was pale and his teeth were chattering. The dark circles under his eyes looked worse than ever. His eyes were unfocused.

“... Can you see me?”

Percy nodded. “... Pretty…”

Annabeth snorted, despite herself. “Good.” She hugged him again and he cried out. “What did I do? Did that hurt?”

Percy nodded. “... Skin… so sore…”

“Sore. I get it. If you don’t mind, I’m gonna go get Will. I think we need a medic in here.”

“... Come back soon,” Percy whispered hoarsely. 

Annabeth kissed his lips. “I will.” She eased him down gently to the pillow, pulled on a shirt and ran for the neighboring apartment, leaving Percy shivering in her absence. She banged desperately on the door. 

Will opened it, took one look at her face and said “He’s whumped out, hasn’t he?”

“I… I don’t know what that means!” Annabeth was surprised by the desperation in her voice.

“It means he’s really, really sick, isn’t he?”

“Very,” Annabeth panted. “Please, please help.”

“Of course,” Will said simply. He grabbed his first-aid kit, as if by reflex, and they ran back to Percy’s apartment and to his bedside. “Turn him over,” Will commanded. 

Annabeth turned him over onto his back. Percy moaned. “Shh, shh,” Annabeth hushed. “It’s okay. You’re just a little sick, that’s all.”

Will nodded. “Open your mouth.”

“Pardon?” Annabeth asked, scandalized.

“Not you. Percy, open your mouth.” Percy opened his mouth and Will stuck a thermometer under his tongue. “Good. Now shut your mouth and keep that under your tongue.”

Percy nodded. Annabeth sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. The thermometer beeped and Will pulled it out of Percy's mouth. “Shit!”

“What's wrong?” Annabeth yelped.

“One hundred and five point five. Congrats, Jackson, you've just set the record for highest fever I've ever seen in a living human being. Annabeth, we need to get him into ice water _now.”_

“O-okay!” Annabeth shot up and ran for the kitchen. When she returned, she was carrying a plastic bag full of ice cubes. “Where should we put them?”

“In the bathtub. Put them in the bathtub and fill it with cold water. As cold as you can make it.”

Annabeth nodded. She made a few more trips, turned the bathtub on, made a few more trips and ran back to Will, who was bent over next to Percy and humming softly. “Can you check this to make sure it’s okay?”

Will finished his song and looked up. “If it’s cold water with ice cubes in it, it’s okay. So are we okay to dunk him?”

Annabeth nodded. 

“Okay. Let’s get him up.” Will pulled Percy into a sitting position and Annabeth put an arm under his arm. They pulled him to his feet, his body shaking, his legs as useless as Jello. “Can you walk?” Will asked.

Percy opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “Aauh…” 

Will sighed. “Okay. Just take it slow. One foot in front of the other.” 

Percy weakly put one foot forwards.

“Good job. Now the other one. I’ve got you. Annabeth’s got you too. Just support as much as your weight as you can and we’ll get the rest. It’ll be okay.”

Percy groaned. “Hurts.”

“To walk?” Annabeth asked.

“To exist.”

“Like in a general sense, or right now?” Will asked as Percy managed one more step, pulled along by the force of Will and Annabeth at his either side.

“Both.”

Will nodded. “I know. Just keep going.” Annabeth was impressed by Will’s bedside manner. He sounded so strong, kind and reassuring. He really was gonna make a great doctor one day. 

Once they reached the bathroom door, Will turned to Annabeth. “Do you think you can undress him and get him into the bath yourself? I’m just worried that he may feel… molested if I see him naked.”

Annabeth took a breath. “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Shout for help if you need it. This is not the time to get proud,” Will warned. “If Percy gets any hotter, he could die.”

“What?”

“I’m not joking. He’s only one and a half degrees from death. You need to be careful with him.”

Annabeth nodded mutely. Will let go and she half-dragged half-carried Percy into the bathroom and sat him at the edge of the tub. She gently extricated him from his pants and underwear. He whimpered from hypersensitivity as the coarse elastic trailed down his legs and his teeth chattered terribly. It hurt Annabeth’s heart to see, especially knowing she had to make him even colder. “Percy?”

“Mmh,” he groaned.

“Can you get in the water for me?”

Percy half-slid half-tumbled bonelessly into the tub. He cried out as he slipped under the water, then sat bolt upright and grabbed Annabeth’s arms. “Don’t let me drown!”

Will came bolting through the door when he heard Percy yell. “What… oh.”

“Percy, you’re in a half foot of water. You’re not going to drown. Besides, you can breathe underwater, remember?”

“I don’t want to drown.” Tears dripped out of Percy’s eyes. 

Annabeth knelt on the other side of the bathtub and cradled his head against her chest. She was shocked at how hot his tears were; they were almost painful against her skin. “I won’t let you drown. I won’t. I know it hurts. I know you’re scared. But you need to lie down in the water or you’ll burn up, okay?”

Percy gasped and shivered. “It hurts… it’s so cold. ”

Tears welled in Annabeth’s eyes. “I know.”

Percy took her hand in his and lay down tentatively, his face contorting in pain with every inch of him that dipped under the water. He held Annabeth’s hand so tightly she was afraid her fingers would break as his body racked with cramps from the cold. It was all he could do to avoid throwing up or wetting himself. His grip on Annabeth’s hand weakened and his face twitched. 

“Stay with me,” she whispered. “Stay with me, Seaweed Brain.”

“... I don’t…” He wanted to respond to her, but his body was aching and his head was spinning too badly to think. It reminded him of the time when he was a little kid and Gabe had thrown him down a flight of stairs. “I don’t…”

“I know.” There was a pause. Annabeth stroked his cheek. “I love you, okay? I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think it would help in the long run.” 

Another moment passed before Annabeth touched her hand to his forehead. “You’re a little cooler already. Maybe… Will, can we pull him out soon?”

“... Give him just one more minute. I’ll take his temperature again.” Will rubbed the thermometer off with rubbing alcohol and put it under Percy’s tongue. “... 103.5. Okay. That’s acceptable.” Will sighed. “... Good thing about this method is painful as it is, it pulls the body temp down real fast. Especially for a son of Poseidon.” Then he started. “... Oh, I’m sorry. I… I went into doctor mode and totally disrespected Percy’s personal space. I’m sorry.”

Percy didn’t respond. Annabeth didn’t know if he even could. “Will, can you excuse yourself? I’m gonna pull him out now.” 

Will nodded and left. Annabeth hooked her arms around Percy and hauled him up out of the tub. Percy gasped and panted through chattering teeth as Annabeth hauled him in and pulled him close. Annabeth’s arm had only been submerged for a second, but it had already gone numb from the cold. She could barely understand what it was like for Percy. 

Percy trembled viciously against Annabeth’s chest as she rubbed his skin, trying to ease the terrible shakes. His teeth chattered so hard they sounded like maracas in his mouth. He buried his face in her chest, nuzzling for warmth. Percy’s bare skin was a painting of temperature extremes; his forehead, neck and core were burning, his limbs were cold to the touch. “Let’s get you dressed,” Annabeth whispered. 

Percy managed a nod. Annabeth grabbed a pair of extra-soft sweatpants and pulled them awkwardly onto his legs. Once they were all the way over his hips, she gently ran her nails over his back. He tensed. 

“I’m sorry,” Annabeth apologized. “I didn’t remember… I didn’t remember how hypersensitive you were. I was just going to ask you if you wanted a shirt, too.”

“... Maybe a sweatshirt,” Percy groaned. His throat sounded dry. 

“That cold?”

“I… I don’t think anything could make me feel warm right now.”

Annabeth nodded sympathetically. “I’ll get you one, then. But first, let’s get you back to the bed.”

“... I’m… I’m sorry. I’m still… I still feel weak. I don’t… I don’t know how well I can walk,” Percy managed, his teeth still chattering hard. “My legs are still shaking a lot.”

Annabeth’s heart ached. “I’ll help you. You know I will. Can you kneel?”

Percy pushed himself up onto his knees, gripping Annabeth’s shoulders tightly to steady himself. Annabeth pushed herself to her feet, leaning over so she and Percy still had arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders. She dipped into a squat. “Okay. Here. Let me help you stand up. Put one knee out in front of you, like you’re proposing to me.” _Maybe someday you’ll propose to me for real._

Percy did as he was told. 

“Okay, now push up with your legs and I’ll push up with mine.”

Percy pushed weakly and gasped as Annabeth gave a powerful push, somehow hauling both of them to their feet. Percy leaned heavily on her, too exhausted from the push to do more. She locked her legs to keep them from collapsing under the weight and kept hold of him, not daring to let go. Percy was terrifyingly weak. 

A moment later, Percy took a deep breath. “... I’m ready to walk again… I think…”

Annabeth nodded. She leaned him against her side and half-walked half-dragged him back into the bedroom, where Will Solace was waiting. He ran immediately to her side. “Need help with him?”

“Love some, thanks,” Annabeth panted. 

Will took Percy’s other side and helped him to the bed. They lay him back down and Annabeth pulled the blankets up over him. Percy huddled up tightly, still shivering, and pushed out a harsh breath. He balled his fists in the blankets. 

Will shook his head. “I feel sorry… I’m sorry, Percy.”

Percy nodded weakly and pulled in another string of shivering breaths. “F-f-fuck,” he hissed. “F-f-fuck, man. F-f-fuck, man, th-this is the c-coldest I’ve been… th-the coldest I’ve been since I moved here.”

“Mm,” Will grunted sympathetically. “Oh, right, you’re a Manhattan boy. Not used to warm weather.”

Percy nodded. Annabeth grabbed a sweater from the closet and ran back to Percy. “Here. I got you a sweatshirt.”

“Maybe go for a T-shirt,” Will warned. “I don’t want his temperature to go up.”

“Puh… please let me have a sweatshirt,” Percy begged weakly. “Please, I’m so cold.”

Will squoze his eyes shut and put a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Percy. I really am. But I can’t let your fever go up any more.”

Percy looked up, his eyes filled with hurt and pain and betrayal. He didn’t even speak, he just buried his face in the pillow and let out a miserable whimper. 

Will took a deep breath and bit back the gnawing empathetic pangs in his chest. “I’m sorry, Percy. I’m just being a medic.”

“If you’re really a medic, then can you make me feel better?”

The passive-aggressiveness of that comment wasn’t lost on Will. “... I’ll go get you an Advil while Annabeth helps you get your shirt on, how about that?”

“Will the fever… will the Advil make issues with the nectar?”

Will shook his head. “I don’t think so, considering it’s a mortal medicine and not a godly one.”

Percy nodded and let his eyes drift closed. His head spun and his eyelids felt like lead. His chills had barely dissipated at all since the ice bath, and his muscles ached. He wanted to cry for Annabeth, but he was too tired to open his mouth. At least the terrors were gone… the hallucination of drowning when he was only in a half foot of water… It had only been him and Annabeth in a hostile world, her glowing and floating above him like Aphrodite herself. 

He felt Will’s weight move off the bed and heard him move from the room. It was another moment before a cool hand pushed the thick shaggy hair off of his forehead and jolted him out of the half-sleep he had drifted into. “... Annabeth?” he managed. 

“Yeah. It’s me,” Annabeth whispered. “Do you want a shirt?”

Percy nodded. “Just… maybe…” 

“Take your time,” Annabeth whispered. 

“Maybe… just when… Will is here.”

Annabeth ran her fingertips over his shoulder, as gently as she could. “You feel awkward, don’t you.”

Percy nodded.

“Okay. I’ll help you into your shirt, but just know that Will sees half-naked people all the time. Men and women. It’s fine if you’re… undressed.”

Percy nodded. “I just… don’t…” He sighed. “I don’t want to… I don’t want…”

“You don’t want Will getting feelings, do you?”

Percy’s cheeks colored. “Sounds assholish… but…” He paused and cleared his throat painfully. “Yeah.”

Annabeth giggled. “Look, Percy, Will’s not attracted to you. You being shirtless in front of him won’t change that. Understand?”

 _Her laugh sounds so pure._ “I know.” Percy paused and fought off the tiredness for another moment so he could clarify his thoughts. “Honestly, I just… feel… awkward about…”

“... the way you look?” Annabeth murmured. “Being shirtless in general?”

Percy nodded. 

“... Both?”

Percy nodded. 

Annabeth looked concernedly down at Percy. “Percy, you’re… you’re not… you’re not… you aren’t _ugly,_ Percy. You’re just _not._ Percy, when we were at Goode I had to beat the other girls off with a _stick._ That many females can’t be wrong. There were men, too. Not just Nico, there were a few others as well. Percy, you’re not…”

“Misshapen? Scrawny? A twat?” Percy mumbled sleepily. 

“Exactly. You’re not any of that.” She kissed his cheek. “And this I _can_ promise.”

Percy swallowed down the burning lump in his throat. “... Please don’t tell me you used an actual stick to beat off the women.”

Annabeth laughed. “Don’t worry, I didn’t hurt anyone physically.”

“What about emotional scars?” Percy murmured.

“There may have been some of those. Now sit up and let me put your shirt on.”

Percy obeyed, pushing himself up painfully. His head spun badly and he reached for Annabeth to steady himself. Annabeth took his shoulders. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Percy took a deep breath. “I… I’m ready.”

Annabeth carefully removed her hands from his shoulders and he swayed slightly. “Arms up.” Percy raised his arms and Annabeth slipped the shirt over his head and arms, adjusting it around his tummy. “That’s good. You can lie back down now.”

Percy flopped bonelessly backwards and Annabeth grabbed him to keep him from cracking his head on the wall, laying his head gently on the pillow. “Be careful with yourself,” she warned. “You can’t afford to lose any more brain cells. You only have a few left.”

“Shut up,” Percy mumbled, not unkindly. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She raised her hand to swat him but put it back down. “You’re lucky you’re sick. I could have smacked the hell out of you for that.”

“Please don’t.”

Annabeth couldn’t help a smile from taking over her face. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Percy swallowed back another lump in his throat, this one less painful than the one before. “... Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she giggled. 

As she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, Will returned. “Hey, I got the…” He paused and waited for Annabeth to pull away. “... I got the Advil.”

“Really?” Annabeth snorted. “I just lay him down!”

Will smiled, glowing. “Can he sit up again?”

“... I don’t want to put him through that.”

“Prop him up, then. On some pillows. Do you own any other pillows other than the three that I see on the bed?”

“Just the ones on the couch.”

“Want me to get them?” Will volunteered.

“... Sure.”

Will left and was back in a second with two large pillows. “Pillows from the couch. Like you said.”

“Mhm.” 

Annabeth pulled Percy into a sitting position as Will pushed pillows behind his back. Will helped Percy take the Advil and stood up. “Mmkay. I’m not sure what else I can do from a… from a medical standpoint.”

Annabeth nodded. “Okay.”

“Alright. Lie him down and let him sleep. That’s the best thing for him at this point.” Will nodded sagely.

Annabeth nodded and helped him lie down once more. “What do I do if his fever goes up?”

“... Come and get me again. We’ll pull off another ice bath.”

Annabeth nodded. “I will.” She stood up, walked over and hugged him. “Thank you so much.”

Will hugged back. He gave nice hugs. “You’re welcome. Just another day in the life of a medic. It’s no big deal.”

They separated. Will smiled, nodded and left without another word. 

Annabeth lay down next to Percy, looking between the ceiling and his face. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep. She reached out and took his hand. “You starting to feel better?”

“... I’m cold.”

“I know.”

Percy lapsed into a hacking cough. “Ugh. If I were a god I would be the god of the color blue…”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Annabeth laughed. 

“... or jellybeans. Or skateboards.”

“Again, what are you _talking_ about?”

“Blue skateboards.”

“Please, go to sleep,” Annabeth laughed. She rolled up on one elbow and kissed his cheek. “Your brain is fried.”

“I wanna go skateboarding.”

“... _Now?”_

“... Tomorrow.” He yawned and curled up on his side. “It’s late now.”

“Hades, was Advil _all_ he gave you?”

“Where _is_ my skateboard, by the way?”

“It’s in the closet, where it always is. Now go to sleep. You’re exhausted and sick and you need sleep.”

“... I feel horrible,” Percy agreed. 

Annabeth pulled his head onto her chest. “I know. Just try to get some sleep, okay?”

“Yes’m.” Percy yawned and was asleep in seconds. Annabeth closed her eyes. The last thing she felt before she too fell asleep was Percy’s drool seeping into her shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 8/22/20  
> Apparently you're not supposed to give a feverish person an ice bath. I apologise for the inaccuracy. Just pretend they did it because the water would help him lol.
> 
> Is whump a fetish thing, or do people just think it's cute? I'm not hating or anything, I'm just curious.  
> Also, there's a small chance that this'll get more chapters. I just don't have a ton of ideas for them at the moment.  
> And one more thing. I'm sorry for the five month hiatus on PJO fics. I honestly didn't intend to be gone so long. I don't have any real excuse for it, only that school started and I was busy. And didn't have any good ideas.  
> But maybe I'll get a few more in the near future.


End file.
